


On Patience, and the Priestess

by Panaru



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panaru/pseuds/Panaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is most definitely shoujo-ai, written from Hiiragi Kagami's point of view. Probably a one-shot. There's only one person Kagami belongs with, so it's pointless to mention the pairing here. Please enjoy. [Don't know why I took this long to migrate this over from FF.net].</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Patience, and the Priestess

_How lyrical, sublime._ Just keep speaking until I shut you up with biting words; there are appearances to keep up you know?

But you never take harshness to heart for more than just a second. Thus, again, back to the otherworldly and inane.

That might be why I love you.

Yes, love you. But you'll never hear me speak these words, because you see-

Why is your emerald gaze so suddenly piercing where I ache the most? My tongue is dry between parted lips. I'll scold you later though, because right now, if you keep staring like that, I might just-

"Kagami…have they grown?"

"Hm?"

"Your breasts; they look bigger."

I catch your grabby, playful hands before you can confirm, stifling the urge to kiss them with all I am. My glare is dispassionate, but my trembling lips prompt you to go further.

"Hey Kagamin, if you wanted to hold hands, all you had to do was-"

I'm sick of being teased. I'm sick of curbing temptation. I refuse to keep playing the role of the prudish priestess in your drawn out innuendos.

"Konata…"

You stop.

You never stop.

Was it the tone of my voice?

"…shut up for once, huh?"

Your eyes seek answers. I watch you trace the contours of my face and feel naked.

"Just stay still for a second, Konata."

A few more deep breaths and I'm perfectly ready to be hated.

I raise one of your hands to my mouth and hold the other firmly against my heart, proving how serious I am with the erratic way it beats. I graze each of your knuckles sensually with parted lips, eyelashes fluttering against the back of your palm throughout my ministrations; throughout this breakdown of who it was I'd been presenting as myself for years.

Push me away now. I can hear your every labored breath. I can even feel them; the heaving of your shoulders leading to subtle twitches of your muscles. You must be steeling away determination; charging your special instant-kill-Kagami incantation, to speak in your terms.

But I hear no protest.

You're silent.

You're never silent.

Unsettled, I drop your hands and step backwards, my eyes looking for any kind of response in your own. But you've closed them. Your adorable lips are in a decidedly bemused pout that a weaker girl than I would have purposely misinterpreted as an invitation to further lascivious behavior.

Suddenly I'm glad that your eyes are closed. I still have some semblance of pride, you know, and I'd like it if you don't see these tears pooling at the corners of my own eyes.

And you. You're not even blushing. Wonderful.

I lower my gaze and stop breathing as your eyes slowly open. You scratch your cheek innocently and I want to clamp onto your shoulders and shake you for being so damn insensitive.

"Kagami…"

I snap to attention.

You take away the distance I'd placed between us and keep such direct eye contact that the brilliance of your irises makes the rest of the world go away.

"…I _only_ wanted to cop a feel...but that was much better!"

"Idiot!"

I sink to my knees.

"Go home, Konata." I speak as evenly as I can.

"No."

I tilt my head up to glare and find that your eyes are not mischievous, as I'd imagined. They're wide open, with a clarity I've never known before.

"Why the hell not!?"

My Goddess with the azure hair taps her chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"I'll tell you if you answer my question first."

I gape at you. Can you really not perceive the gravity of this situation? Will you really turn this into a game? Whatever.

"Fine."

I never drop my stern yet broken mask as I await your question.

"What took you so long, Kagami?"

You make me dizzy.

You always make me dizzy.

I close my eyes and my head lolls about freely for a moment until I feel small hands on my cheeks, stabilizing me.

Clearing my throat, I attempt bravado once more, scoffing. "And what good would saying anything have done, huh Konata?"

With no hesitation, you reply.

"I could have stopped going home even sooner. That answers your other question too, in a way, doesn't it?"

With no hesitation, sincerity is a primal flood; _"Drown me in your words some more,"_ I want to plead.

And you do.

"Think about it, Kagamin; going to the movies, the beach, playing games at my house or yours… You remember that concert? I was so excited that night. I thought for sure you would confess then. That's…why I was so quiet afterward. How much better could it all have been these past three years if we had just…"

You trail off and I'm now no longer lost in the clarity of your eyes, but instead in how wistful and far away they had become.

"Then why, Konata? Why didn't _you_ say anything, since you were supposedly so eager?"

"I was yours on the day Tsukasa introduced us, Kagami. I was ready then. Please don't try to tell me that you were, too."

You're right. But how can you be right? You're never right. I try to look away, but your hands on my face maneuver my head in such a way that our eyes never break contact.

"Is it still so hard, Kagami? I want to help, so listen carefully, okay?"

You lean in close. Too close. Too damn close, Konata, what are you doing? Your breath against my ear has me quaking and, what the hell; there goes more of my pride.

"I

love

you."

With that, my eyes clench shut and I weep unrestrained against your shoulder. The scent of your hair and skin only fuels the tears. It's too much; your warmth is alive and purposefully blanketing my body. All the while, I'm struggling with three years of denial in order to answer you truthfully.

"Kagami…"

You're smiling again, finally. The lazy curve of your lips has always been such a comfort.

"I think maybe it's time for you to copy one of _my_ answers."

I let out a laugh that sounds like a choked sob and clear my throat.

"I love you so much, idiot."

Your lower lip juts out; my adorable angel.

"It's fine to call me that now, but I hope that's not what you moan over and over again when-"

I cover your mouth with my palm.

You're a devil. And I'd sacrifice absolutely anything to you. For you.

Your hands link around my wrist, and your eyes focus on mine again as you kiss my palm. My face must look so weary, but I know you can tell that my smile is genuine.

"So what now, Konata?"

You pry my hand off your mouth.

"Would you mind holding me for awhile?"

Involuntarily, my eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean you're not going to ravage me?"

Your beautiful laugh fills the room.

"Oh please, Kagamin. It's only ten o'clock; you seriously think I'm going to want to _just_ cuddle with all the time we have left?"

A gasp leaves me and my temperature shoots above normal levels, but I bite it down, grab your arms and pull you onto me, cradling you on my lap; I don't think I'll be letting go for quite awhile.

I giggle helplessly while you shift your body to get comfortable, finally resting your head against my chest and closing your eyes. Since I have the chance, as well as the right, I comb my fingers through your hair as I'd always had the urge to do. After you sigh once more, no sounds save for soft, slow breaths displace the solemn atmosphere.

I never would have guessed you were waiting all this time, Konata. Considering how I've always scolded you for procrastinating, I feel as though I'm a bit of a hypocrite. But you'll never hear me speak these words, because you see-

I glance down at you, and your eyes are far away again. You're contemplating something with such fervor that I start to worry. If you're having second thoughts now, I might just—

"Kagami…"

"Hm?" I try not to sound too apprehensive.

You turn your head against my chest slowly, your eyes sparkling up at me from between my breasts.

"They really have gotten bigger."


End file.
